


Time Slipped By

by Lovegood_Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegood_Weasley/pseuds/Lovegood_Weasley
Summary: A more detailed version of my story Time Passed. It took Hermione and Fred many years for their love to come full circle. Multi-chapter story. Rated M for later chapters!





	1. As the Wall Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So it has been, what, almost ten years since I published a story? WOW! Time moves so slow and yet so quickly. But I remembering promising many of my past fans to publish a more detailed story referencing to the moments that were published in my Fremione fic Time Passed, so I finally got into the mood to write it! Because the moments are referenced in a mixed order, so will the chapters. Each moment will equal to a chapter. I'll continue if this fic picks up interest. Happy reading!

Chapter 1: As the Wall Came Crashing Down

Fred didn't exactly know where he was going. Spells and curses were being thrown left and right. He'd been separated from George an hour ago when George ran off to find Angelina. Fred had meant to follow, but as curse after curse flew at him from Death Eaters he lost sight of his twin.

It almost didn't surprise him that his running led to her. No matter where his life was going, what he was doing, who he was with, everything in the past seven years always seemed to lead to her. Hermione. She was still alive. Thank Merlin! But where was Ron? Harry?

Fred ducked as a wayward curse flew towards his head. He really needed to stop watching her. He always caught himself watching her. And if he didn't, George did. Fred could almost feel the elbow in his side, George's amused voice in his ear, "Why don't you take a picture, Gred? It'll last you longer!"

And as another curse barely missed him, Fred turned his focus back to the battle surrounding him. Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Confundo! Any spell that he could think of to protect himself. And, even from afar, to protect her. He could hear her even over the roar of battle. She seemed to be handling herself. But as Fred disarmed another Death Eater, he looked over to her to make sure.

And that is when it happened. A wayward curse, meant for…well, who knows? But it was sent towards Hermione, and as she ducked in just enough time, the wall behind her took the hit. And it started to crumple and fall, almost as if in slow motion. And Fred was running towards her without even realized his feet had started moving.

No, please, Merlin, no! His feet barely seemed to carry him quick enough. Why hadn't she moved yet? Didn't she see the wall? No, she was too busy fighting off Death Eaters who were keen to kill the precious Gryffindor Princess of the famous Golden Trio.

And finally, barely a moment too late, Fred Weasley pushed Hermione Granger out of the way of a falling wall. After seven years of knowing the wild-haired, brilliant witch, Fred Weasley realized a few things in quick succession. One: Hermione Granger was going to live; or at the very least not be killed by a falling wall. Two: He was probably going to die from said falling wall toppling onto him. Three: He was, without a doubt, completely in love with Hermione Granger. She was the one for him. And four: If he lives, George is going to take the mickey out of him for not realizing any of this sooner.

And then, time returned to normal, and everything went black for Fred Weasley.


	2. He Wasn't Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to review! I would love to hear your thoughts about what's happening in the story and what you would like to see! Happy Reading!

Chapter Two: He Wasn't Dead

Almost as suddenly as there was darkness, there was light. But mostly there was pain. Merlin was there pain! For the first minute of his awakening all he could feel was pain. So much pain that Fred didn't even really realize he was waking up, or that there were people surrounding him, or that he was alive. Just pain and an almost blinding light. Was he dying? Was he dead? Would he be in pain if he were dead? Is he in hell?

The second minute of his awakening, the voices of people around him started registering. There weren't many, and they were quiet, but they were there. Hushed whispers between loved ones. Someone at the far end of the room was crying. Another patient two beds down was groaning in his sleep. This could be hell, he supposed. A kind of hell meant for war victims. But he fought for good. He fought for light. So maybe this was purgatory. A sort of in between because the afterlife was so confused about the onslaught of deaths from the battle. Yes, Fred could definitely be in a type of purgatory.

The third minute of his awakening, Fred's surroundings came more into focus. The light dimmed, enough for Fred to realize that the room he was actually in was darker. Like it was nighttime. Was there nighttime in purgatory? Or was there only darkness? Come to think of it….this purgatory looked a lot like St. Mungo's. Was that possible? Fred supposed anything was possible in death.

The fourth minute of his awakening, Fred was beginning to think he maybe wasn't dead. There was always that possibility, right? I mean….why would his purgatory….any purgatory….look, sound…smell like St. Mungo's? It couldn't, and so Fred started to move. First his right hand, he could feel it twitch; the rough blanket scratching against his fingertips. Then his feet; he could hear the rustling of the sheets. Then his head. First to the left, where the figure of his twin lay resting in a chair. Fred attempted a smile, but it turned to a cringe when the stiff muscles of his face protested the movement. Then he turned his face to the right. Hermione. If she was there, he must be alive, right? But then, wouldn't she be in some version of his heaven, too?

The fifth minute of his awakening, Fred was almost certain he wasn't dead. Because, honestly, pain, George, Hermione, and St. Mungo's? What kind of version was that of any purgatory or heaven? No, he must be alive. And he was staring at Hermione. He smiled through the pain. Because he was alive, George was alive, and Hermione; Hermione was alive.

"Take a picture, Gred. It'll last you longer." George's happy, tired, amused voice grumbled from behind him.

"I just might have to do that someday, Forge."


	3. "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the time you take to read my work and that you look forward to reading it! As always, please review! I love to know what you guys are thinking of each chapter. Here is a longer chapter to spark your reviewing mojo! Happy Reading!

Chapter 3: "I love you."

Dating after the war was easier and harder than Fred thought it would be. Easier because there was no more threat of war. People were safe to dream about their futures because their futures were suddenly attainable with no imminent threat of death. Especially for Hermione; muggle-born and one-third of the Golden Trio.

Harder because, while Fred believed wholeheartedly that Hermione Granger was "the one" for him, she was….unsure. Timid. He knew that she had feelings for him. She had admitted that her feelings had been going on since her fifth year for her. But Hermione's feelings weren't in question to her. No, she believed that his feelings were in question.

She was dedicated to the idea that Fred had some misplaced feelings for her due to the aftermath of the war. "Losing so many people does that to a person, Fred. They suddenly want to hold onto the closest person possible. Why do you think there is an influx of marriages and babies after wars?"

"I get that, Hermione, I do. But as anyone. Ask George! These feelings I have for you, they're not some fleeting whimsy. They're real. I promise."

"I know you think that, Fred, but…"

"No, listen," Fred hastens as he grabs both of her hands in his, "This has been going on for a long time for me, too. Before the war. Before you even recognized your feelings for me!"

Her smile was pained, "Oh, yeah? When? You've never given me a time. A time when you realized your feelings for me. If you can't pinpoint it, is it really real?"

"Of course they're real. Just because I can't pinpoint it, doesn't mean they aren't real! I mean….hey! Georgie! Come 'ere!" Fred shouted the last part as he saw his twin pass by the kitchen.

With a raised brow and a smirk George entered the room, "What's up, Freddie? Hermione here still doesn't quite believe you?"

Fred can only count on one hand the number of times he has ever felt like punching his twin over the years. This was definitely one of them.

His voice was practically a growl, "Will you tell her? Tell her how long I've fancied her! Tell her how many times you and Lee have caught me staring! Tell her!"

Hermione seemed surprised at the frustration that seemed to be rising in Fred, as he saw her take a cautious step back, but he couldn't seem to worry about that at the moment. He needed her to hear him out. Hear George out. Hear anyone out that would convince her he damn well fancied her, and it wasn't going away, and he didn't actually want it to go away!

George's smirk just got wider, Fred's obvious frustration only amusing him further. He turned more towards Hermione, "Yeah, pet, he fancies you. Caught him staring with his mouth gaped open at you many a time over the years. Think I even saw some drool a couple of times!"

Fred was nodding with excitement all the way through George's little speech until the end, when another growl seemed to emit from the bowels of hell, "Watch yourself, Georgie!"

With that, George just started cackling as he walked out of the kitchen, his laugh only seeming to get louder the further he got away. Fred glared towards his exit until he heard the front door open and close.

"See? George just told you!" Hermione's face still looked unconvinced, and Fred was seriously starting to get desperate.

"Go on a date with me! I'll prove it to you! Whatever you want to do! Do you want to go to France? I'll book a reservation at Pierre Gagnaire! Want to have a picnic by the ocean? I'll pack a basket right now!"

"Fred, that's really very sweet. I just. It's only been three months since you woke up. I think you need more time to heal…"

"Hermione, I swear of Godric's grave! I'm serious! This is it for me! You and me. Forever. That's all I want."

"Forever?" Hermione's voice was stuck between awe and skepticism, "What do you know about forever, Fred? You are barely twenty years old! Forever seems like a big word to be dropping before we even go on a date."

"Maybe that's so, Hermione. But what I'm feeling is forever. What I'm feeling is love."

"Love?" Hermione's voice sounded almost hopeful, sparking excitement in Fred's chest as he rushed to answer her.

"Yes!" He took a deep breath and looked straight into her coffee-colored eyes, "I love you, Hermione Granger."


	4. He Wasn't Joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your reviews and kudos! I really appreciate the support! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I made it extra-long because it took me longer to update and also because I didn’t want to rush Fred’s two week pursuit of Hermione! Happy Reading!

Week 1, Day 2:

“Look Fred, you got me! It was all very funny! You “love” me. Haha! What a complete and total arse you are, Fredrick Weasley!” He winced. _Fredrick?_ This really wasn’t going as well as he hoped.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m serious? George even backed me up!” She scoffed. Perhaps using George as a truth-backer wasn’t the wisest of his decisions.

“Fred… I just….I can’t do this right now. I’m tired. I have to go see if Harry needs anything. He hasn’t left his room in a couple of days, and he’s not really talking to anyone.” She hung her head with a sigh and he let her walk away.

“Just give her some time, Freddie. She’ll come around.” George’s words of comfort over his shoulder left him unaffected as Fred walked solemnly out the front door, down the walkway, and then with a _POP!_ he was gone.

Week 1, Day 3:

Fred was starting to consider reading a book. An actual book that wasn’t a textbook for a class (and honestly when did he ever really read those?), or a prank book. The book was sitting on a bookshelf in his father’s shed collecting dust. _How to Woo Your Witch in Ten Steps (Or Less)_ by Jadis Rackey. Fred and his brothers always tore the mickey out of their father every time it caught their eyes when they visited him in his shed, but then their father would always give a Weasley smirk and say, “But do you see all that dust? Haven’t touched the thing in years.”

Even so, Fred figured that letting his brothers, or Merlin forbid Ginny, see him reading that book would be bad for his rep. He needed to find a way to get that book and read it without anyone seeing. But he was a Weasley twin; sneaky was second nature.

No, getting the book was child’s play, it was getting the nerve to open it and begin reading which really took Fred a couple of hours of staring. He even considered returning the book to its place in his father’s shed….or burning it. Anything to get it out of his eyesight.

But once he was rounding the fourth hour, and nighttime was beginning to fall, Fred decided that it was probably the safest time to start reading this horrid book. And, really, what could it hurt? So, Fred took a deep breath, skipped the Preface, and began chapter one entitled _Chapter One: Send Them Flowers_. He could do that! Simple.

But what _kind_ of flowers? He wanted to send the right message. Didn’t every flower mean something different? As he continued reading the first chapter he found that, yes, every flower had different meanings.

As did their colors. And different combination of flowers. But nowhere in this mess did it say what to get a bird who you loved who didn’t believe you when you said you loved her. I mean, if she didn’t believe him when he said the _actual_ words, how the hell was she going to believe him when he sent flowers that said that very same?

_Ginny_. He’d send an owl to Ginny tomorrow morning. She would know what kind of flowers to get. Which were Hermione’s favorite, or at the very least, which would prove to her that he was being honest about his feelings.

With that decided, Fred fell into a peaceful sleep. Finally one step closer in getting Hermione to believe that he loved her.

Ginny gave her opinion readily. After she stopped laughing. Getting her to stop and convincing her he was serious was way easier than convincing Hermione. And something told him that, if he ever did convince Hermione to go out with him, convincing everyone else that they were serious would be another uphill battle. But that worry could be faced another day. A day that hopefully had Hermione by his side, ready to fight the battle with him.

Wildflowers was Ginny’s opinion. Her very, well-informed opinion which was supported by one of the many conversations the girls had had over the years. This conversation originating from Hermione’s fourth year when Viktor Krum got her roses and she explained to Ginny that they were “lovely, really. But just really too flashy for my tastes.”

So with a handful of wildflowers, Fred stepped through the Burrow’s front door, into the living room where he found Hermione reading a book. He was struck by the look of one-minded focus on her face as she absorbed the knowledge of her newest literary purchase. The light from the fire making her skin glow like freshly made honey.

“Hermione?” Fred’s voice sounded harsh to even his own ears, so he quietly cleared his throat as she looked up from her novel.  
Fred saw multiple emotions flash across her face in a matter of seconds. Annoyance from being interrupted from her book. Concern from the tone in Fred’s voice. Surprise when she took notice of the wildflowers in his hands. Then confusion as he held the flowers out to her.

“I got these for you.”

“Why?” Hermione’s nose scrunched up slightly, and then she rolled her eyes in exasperation, “Fred, I thought we agreed to let this whole thing go.”

“I definitely don’t remembering making any sort of agreement to that effect. No would I ever!”

Hermione let out a long sigh, “Fred….I know that you are feeling these things now, but…”

“No buts. This is real. And this is just step one in my plan to convince you of that. I love you, Hermione. I loved you before the war. I loved you during the war. And I love you now, and plan to love you for the rest of my life.”

Hermione’s face took on a crimson glow, and Fred couldn’t decide if it was because of happiness, anger, or the heat of the fire, “I…don’t know what you want me to say to that. I mean…you can see why I’m confused and overwhelmed right Fred? This is all seeming to come out of nowhere.”

“I know. But it’s not. And I know you aren’t convinced yet. But I’m going to convince you,” Fred let a smirk take over his face, “And, if it means anything to you, you’re really going to like the ways in which I use to persuade you.”

Fred was sure that the redness of Hermione’s face was definitely caused by a blush this time, “Am I now? I guess we’ll just have to see.”

Week 1, Day 5:

_Chapter Two: Make Small Gestures_. Fred was already starting this book was complete rubbish. _Make small gestures?_ Hadn’t he always been doing that?

Of course, his small gestures could just be seen as common manners. Okay, he would start making these small gestures more obvious. Only opening the door for her. Pulling out her chair for all the meals they attended together. Bring her tea at work or when she’s reading in the living room. He could do that!

But what could be _really_ obvious?

“You could write her a letter, you nut job?” _Had he been having this conversation out loud?_

“Yes, you were talking to yourself, Freddie.” George’s voice shook from laughter, “You really are going crazy over little miss know-it-all, ain’t ya?”

“Be nice, Georgie.” George raised his hands in defense.

“You know I didn’t mean anything by it, Freddie. Everybody knows that wizarding world would have gone to hell without her. Harry and Ron would have died their first year, if anything!”

Fred shook his head, “Right. So a letter? Like a love letter? That’s even a little too corny for my tastes, Forge.”

“No, not a love letter, o’ twin o’ mine! Just a normal, everyday owl. Ask her how her day is going. Start a communication. Angie loves that kinda stuff!”

“Hmm. Yeah! Okay!” His hands grabbed for a piece of the Weasley’s Wheezes stationary and quickly jotted down a quick communication to Hermione.

He folded the letter up, and then whistled for his owl, Netrix, “Nettie, come here girl. Get this to Hermione Granger at the Ministry of Magic, okay? Wait for her response and I’ll give you extra treats when you get back.” And with a happy hoot his Tawny owl flew out the window and off towards the Ministry.

 

Hermione’s reply came much quicker than Fred would have suspected. His simple owl merely asked, “How is your day going?” But he knew that Hermione was busy over at the Ministry. Hell, she was on her way to becoming the youngest Minister for Magic. Shacklebolt practically announced to the whole wizarding world that she was his protégé. It was just a matter of time, really.

Her response was just as simple, if not a bit hesitant, probably due to her surprise of receiving such an owl. “Fine....Thank you for asking, Fred. How is your day going? Are you not terribly busy?”  
Ah. She thought he was owling because he was bored. No, in fact the day was as steady as any typical Thursday. But, he supposed she would find any logical reason for him sending an owl so simple. Anything to further push away the truth.

After he tossed Netrix a treat, Fred began to write his response, “My day is going great now that I get to talk to you. No, regular steady day. And I’m not on my lunch break either before you ask. I just wanted to check in. Yours, Fred” With that message, and the extra push of signing the letter off with “yours,” Netrix was on her way again.

This back and forth continued throughout the day. Hermione answering his questions, asking the same back at him. He presenting his heart on a platter. Her heart being guarded by a steel grate. But it was something, Fred was finally getting _somewhere_.

This was something he was going to try to do with her at least every other day, every day if their schedules allowed. This small gesture compiled with more proofs that he was serious in his pursuit. Serious in his love.

 

Week 2, Day 3

Fred found that the book was actually quite helpful in regards to courting Ms. Hermione Granger. Even if she still didn’t seem to believe him, she was definitely becoming less hesitant to the idea. _Progress._

He kept on sending her owls almost every day even with the addition of other forms of wooing which the book presented him. With that he found that not every suggestion was a good one when it came to convincing Hermione.

For instance, _be affectionate_ , while sound advice, was probably not the best approach when it came to Fred and Hermione’s situation. In fact, Fred was pretty certain he lost a few days progress by hugging her when he left the Burrow after dinner one night. He could practically feel her jump out of her skin at his embrace, and then for the next couple of days her replies to his owls were far and few between. By the third day, though, it seemed that Hermione had forgiven his forwardness and they were back to their regular routine.

Which brings us to this day, when Fred is certain the chapter he picked to try next was much better suited for their unique situation. _Chapter 8: Trust them_. While Fred was certain that Hermione could probably figure out on her own that Fred, and most of the wizarding world, trusted her, he figured that actively trusting her in a very obvious way would be more in line with his plan.

It took him a few hours, and a conversation with George, Lee, and Angelina to figure out how he was going to show his trust in her. _A secret_ Angelina had said. Trust is built in a relationship when the couple share their secrets because if you can trust them with your secrets, you can trust them with everything else, too. Fred figured that if anyone knew how to have a successful relationship with a Weasley, Angelina did.

So in the next owl out to Hermione, Fred wrote down one of his deepest secrets, one that even George was unaware of.

“Hermione, can I tell you a secret? When the war was getting particularly crazy, and all of the Order and Weasley clan were getting on each other’s nerves, I would write down letters to you. I knew I could never send them, even if I knew where you were, but just writing down what was going on. How worried I was about you, Ron, and Harry. How scared I was to die. It helped calm the chaos in my head. Probably kept me sane. I just wanted you to know that. Yours Forever, Fred.”

And off went Netrix with his deepest secret. Fred’s hands shook as he watched his owl fly off towards the Ministry, knowing that he could never get that secret back. Knowing that Hermione now held not just his heart, but also a part of his soul now as well.

 

Week 2, Day 4

Fred had to admit that not receiving a response that same day was nerve wracking. And when he went all the next day without a response again, he knew that he had to accept his mum’s invitation to supper that night. If she wouldn’t respond to him via owl, she would be forced to respond to him in person. It was driving him crazy!

Fred was hoping to catch Hermione before supper, but the moment he walked in his mum wrapped him into a tight hug, said he was too skinny, and then shoved plates at him and told him to set the table. With about six to twelve people usually dining at the Burrow for supper each night, Fred wasn’t surprised that he was setting out so many settings. And just as he was setting out the last plate, his mum yelled to the house that supper was ready.

Fred’s next plan was to make sure that Hermione sat next to him at the table so he could confront her with a quiet conversation then, or at least set one up for after supper. But as everyone came pounding down the stairs, Hermione caught Fred’s eye, stood shocked for a minute, and then forced her body between Ginny and Ron’s at the table.

He was getting rather frustrated at this point. What did _she_ have to be nervous about? _He_ was the one who shared his deepest secret with her. It’s not like he expected the same in return. Unless….she was finally beginning to realize he was serious, and that made her nervous. While he didn’t want her nervous, he definitely liked the idea that she was finally taking him seriously! Progress.

He’d just confront her after dinner. Corner her or something. She had to talk to him _tonight_. If not, he was seriously thinking that he was going to have to take up stalking her, and that was far too pathetic of an outcome for him to be considering.

Dinner passed way too slowly for Fred. He could barely process what he was eating, let alone enjoy his mum’s delicious cooking, as he was so focused on keeping his eyes on Hermione so that she couldn’t make a quick escape from him again.

It was a good thing he did, too because the moment Hermione was done with her food she quietly said, “Thank you for the supper, Mrs. Weasley. May I be excused?” And with a nod from his mum, she was off. But she didn’t get far before Fred was on her heels, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her out the back door of the Burrow.

“Don’t even think about it, Granger. You’ve been avoiding me!” The look of shock that passed over her face was almost laughable to Fred. And he probably would have laughed if he wasn’t so mad at her.

“Don’t try to deny, Mione! I know when I’m being avoided! Especially after sending such an important owl!”

“I didn’t ask you to share that secret with me, Fred! Or any secret for that matter!” Hermione looked like she wanted to dart, so Fred tightened his hold on her wrist a little tighter without hurting her.

“I wanted you to know it, Hermione! I wanted you to know that I trust you, and that I can be trusted by you. I want you to know everything about be, and I want to know everything about you. I’m in love with you, Hermione. You can _trust_ me.”

Hermione started to look a little less startled with being forced into this conversation with him, and then she finally met his gaze, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Thank you. I’ll….I’ll keep your secret safe with me. You can trust me.”

Fred’s face softened, “I know. That’s why I told you. You can’t have love without trust.”

Hermione’s left eyebrow rose, and one side of her mouth quirked up just slightly, “Have you been reading a self-help book or something?”

“Something like that.” Fred’s guilty smile was telling, and Hermione couldn’t help but start giggling at the action. Soon, Fred’s laughed followed and their laughter filled the night air around the Burrow.  
_Progress._

 

Week 2, Day 7

 

The last time Fred had to use the book’s advice to convince Hermione of his feelings came about on accident. He had planned on using Chapter 9’s advice of _e_ _ncourage their dreams_ , and give her an autobiography of one of the previous Ministers for Magic. He thought that this would be a great step in the direction he wanted to go without scaring her away. He knew that telling her a secret had been a big step, and he was afraid that two big steps in a row might scare her as much as that hug had a week ago.

But as he stepped into the Burrow that Saturday morning, hoping to find her in front of the fire reading a book, as most of her Saturdays went, he instead found a crying Hermione Granger. Her head was in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He could mistake her for laughing if he didn’t hear the sniffles that accompanied the other actions.

He thought about retreating. She obviously didn’t want company, or she would have awoken Ginny, Harry, or Ron to accompany her. But he really didn’t want to leave. Didn’t want her to keep suffering alone. So he quietly approached her, sat beside her on the couch, and brought his left hand up to rub her back.

Her head shot up and the contact, and at first it looked like she was going to wipe her tears away and run away from him. But something in his face, and maybe every action of his leading up to this moment, made her pause and reconsider. And with that reconsideration, Hermione continued to let the tears flow down her cheeks and then curled her body towards Fred’s, pushing her face into his neck.

Fred didn’t ask what was wrong. He could probably guess. She had a bad dream. She was having a bout of survivor’s guilt. She missed her parents. Maybe all of the above. Either way, he kept silent. She didn’t need his words. She just needed his presence.

That quietness is what finally convinced Hermione. After another hour of crying on his shoulder, her tears disappeared, she lifted her head from his neck, and she stared at him with amazement, “You really do love me, don’t you Fred?”

Fred’s soft smile, his eyes filled with that very emotion, was her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave review and kudos! They keep me motivated!


	5. One Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took one proposal for Hermione to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and kudos! They keep me motivated! There are probably going to be longer periods between updates for the next few months as I am studying and taking my Praxis exams! Thanks for understanding! Here is chapter 5, and the last chapter in Fred’s POV. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 5: One Proposal**

 

Fred had a plan. And when he had a plan, they always seemed to work out for the best. Every plan that he and George had ever put into motion had become a success from pranks to the Weasley Wheezes. This, Fred believed, couldn’t be any different.

Fred was always told by his father that the only time a man should ever propose to a woman is if he already knows what her answer will be. If he hadn’t gotten this advice, Fred honestly believes he probably would have proposed to Hermione on their first date. He almost did, really.

But Fred didn’t know what her answer would be. Not on that first date. Not the first time she told him she loved him. Not after a year of dating. Not after moving in together. Not after two years of dating. But now, three years into their relationship, Fred was certain that her answer would be “yes.” All he had to do was ask the question.

He wanted to do it right, though. Just asking the bloody question wasn’t going to be enough. He was a showman for Merlin’s sake! So he planned a show. Not a huge one—that could wait until their wedding—but enough of a production where she would end the night not only happy about their impending wedding, but also the exciting life they would live together.

George helped plan. So did Ginny—honestly it was mostly Ginny. She knew Hermione in a different way than Fred knew her. He knew almost everything about her, but Ginny knew the girly stuff—the stuff that is only said between girlfriends. That was necessary to this proposal. So, though Ginny was hesitant to break the “girl code,” she let Fred wrack her brain about what Hermione’s ideal proposal would be like—down to the ring—and helped Fred incorporate his own extravagant ideas into the proposal without ruining it for Hermione. The production he would make would need to improve the proposal—not overshadow it.

Fred came out of that conversation with a newfound respect for Ginny. Thank Merlin for Ginny! Without her….well, Fred didn’t want to think how badly he would’ve fucked up the proposal if it wasn’t for Ginny’s guidance.

So the plan was set. George would help Fred set up the proposal location, and Ginny would make sure Hermione got there. Everything would be perfect.

Even with perfection, and being almost a hundred percent certain that Hermione would say yes, Fred’s hands shook with nerves as he helped George set up the location. Well, tried to help. After knocking over the flower covered arch at least half a dozen times, George sent Fred off a few feet away to practice what he was going to say to Hermione. Through that, Fred’s hands still continued to shake.

Time seemed to move slowly and quickly all at once. Soon, Fred saw Ginny leading Hermione up the hill just beyond the burrow. This was their spot. Right on top of the hill, below the willow tree, with a perfect view of the lake below. They would spend hours upon hours under the willow talking about everything. When they first fell for each other, when they knew it was love, Hermione’s travels with the boys searching for Horcruxes; every topic was free game in their little paradise.

Fred gave a quick look to George, where he stood admiring his handiwork, “Georgie, she’s coming.” George just nodded with a smirk, and with a _POP!_ he was gone.

Fred looked back down the hill to see Hermione laughing at something Ginny said; her brown eyes glowing with the light reflected from the sunset. This would be the image of Hermione that would stay with him until his final days. Sunlight in her eyes, laughter across her face; happy and at peace.

Hermione’s confusion as Ginny abruptly stopped just before the top of the hill gave her pause. But with Ginny’s smirk—much the mirror image of her twin brothers’, Hermione glanced up the hill at Fred and his elaborate set-up. Understanding. Nervousness. Joy. Love. All flashed across Hermione’s face before she let a smile fill her face as she continued walking up the hill and towards Fred.

Fred thought that he would lose his words the moment she stared up at him, but it seemed the words just flowed off his tongue, “Hermione Granger, I have loved you for almost half my life. At times I can’t remember not having this love for you inside of me. It came as a shock when I first realized it, but then it seemed to come as easy as breathing. You are the love of my life. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life making you smile and laugh, and I want to fall further in love with you every day. Please, will you be my wife?”

Hermione’s smile, with happy tears running down her tanned face was his answer, but nothing could really ever replace the happiness he felt when she said, “Yes!”

Fireworks may have gone off in the background after she replied, but Fred was just too bloody focused on Hermione’s lips to enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is one of my shorter ones. But I kind of felt that, even as I described the setting and the production he was making out of this proposal, the most important aspect of this was that it only took him one time to get her to say yes. Next chapter will be the first one in Hermione’s POV!!! I hope you enjoyed Fred’s last full chapter! Please review!


	6. The One for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione chooses between Ron and Fred with little to no help from the Patronus Charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still slowly making my way through my Praxis exams, so I’m so grateful for your endless patience! This is Hermione’s first chapter! I’m super jazzed to be finally writing her! As always, reviews/kudos keep me motivated! Happy Reading!

**Chapter 6: The One for Her**

 

It’s not as if Hermione really ever took full stake into the theory of the Patronus Charm. There was so much about magic that was still theory which, while it fascinated her to no end, also left her with a healthy level of skepticism.

That being said, seeing Fred’s patronus fly across the room in happy circles made her heart face and her skin flush. A reaction she often compared to the feeling she got when Ron said something enlightened. Love? Maybe. Excitement? Most definitely.

However, having those physical reactions and emotions suddenly consume her over something that Fred Weasley had conjured left her feeling even more turned around than anything Ron had ever done. So what in Merlin’s name did that mean?

Her patronus was an otter. Ron’s was a Jack Russel Terrier. Those almost match as if by fate. One constantly chasing after the other. Seemed kind of like destiny. So why didn’t it make Hermione feel as much excitement as it did watching Fred’s magpie circle around the room—constantly butting heads with its twin magpie patronus conjured by George?

So, no, Fred and her patronus’ do not seem to have anything in common. Much like the individuals themselves. But Hermione did always love the magpie birds. Silly little creatures, filled with superstition. _One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy, five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret never to be told._

Hermione saw the twin magpies collide in the air, disperse, and then reform themselves only to start creating havoc again. With each dip and dive and near collision, Hermione hears the laughter that always seems to explode out of the Weasley twins. George’s high-pitched, mischievous chortle. Very different from Fred’s confident, booming, belly laugh. Two very different souls that still complemented each other.

Yes, if twins so alike as Fred and George Weasley can have differences and still complement each other, so could she and Fred. In theory—ironically enough.

His laughter made her smile, even if his jokes and pranks weren’t always to her liking. His skill with magic amazed her every day, even if she would never admit that out loud. His love for his family warmed every part of her, even if she tried her hardest to feel a cool indifference towards him. She was very nearly in love with him, even if she was too scared to admit it even to herself.

Hermione turns towards Ron as he heard his laughter mingling with the excitement of the D.A.’s. She loved him, yes, but not enough or maybe not in the right way. At the very least, not in the way she wanted to. The way that she was beginning to see that he might want her to as well. But sometime in between boarding the Hogwart’s Express and this very moment, Hermione had fallen for a different Weasley brother.

In this moment, Hermione has to make a decision. Follow the signs “destiny” may be throwing her way by having her patronus match so perfectly with Ron’s. Or follow her gut—no matter how scary the destination of where her emotions may lead her might be.

She looks towards Ron. Laughing with Harry; excitement over accomplishing the difficult task of conjuring a patronus. She smiles.

Then she looks back towards Fred. Laughing with George, excitement just for excitement’s sake. Pure happiness and joy. Her stomach fills with butterflies. He looks away from his patronus, perhaps feeling her eyes on him. His smile changes, but it doesn’t falter. An excited smile, turns to a curious smile. Hermione likes that; likes the fact that her staring makes him curious. So she smiles back with a little quirk of her eyebrow.

Maybe Fred isn’t her “destiny.” At least as far as their patronus’ seem to say. But Hermione feels something; something that all the magic theory cannot persuade her from. Fred Weasley is the one for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that; Hermione’s first chapter. Did you like it? Sorry there was no dialogue, but I just was feeling like this was more of a moment of contemplation for Hermione as she chooses between Ron and Fred. Next chapter will definitely have dialogue! As always, reviews make me happy and keep me motivated! Thanks!


	7. When He and George Left School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys how great you are for sticking with me? Because you guys are AMAZING! My schedule is so busy with studying for my Praxis exams, but I only have ONE LEFT! I should then have enough time to finish this story up before I start student teaching in the fall! As always, Happy Reading!

**Chapter 7: When He and George Left School**

 

Hermione Granger is not a crier. Anyone can attest to that. It takes life and death situations to get a tear to fall down her face. When she was younger, and her parents and she watched Old Yeller and the dog died, she didn’t cry. She actually logically explained why it was the right thing to be done in that situation. The dog was sick—it was going crazy—it had to be killed. Simple. Tragic, but simple. That, however, led to her being tested. Her parents actually thought for a moment that she was a psychopath or something; only to be told by the psychiatrist that, “No, your daughter is just highly logical. She’s fine.”

 

When Ron sacrificed himself first year she was terrified for sure, but tears were not shed. Sure, they were shed earlier that October when he was a complete and total arse, but that was really beside the point. She did cry when Cedric Diggory was murdered. But that was the “death” part of life and death. The death part which was becoming a more frequent occurrence as her years at Hogwarts passed. Being Harry Potter’s friend was never easy.

 

So when Fred and George flew out of the school in a whirlwind of fireworks, swamps, and overall glory, Hermione’s tears should not have been a factor. It’s not as if she would never see them again! She was close with the Weasley’s, and they were opening a shop, so she would have the opportunities! But….it was like an ending of an era. One that she was not expecting so soon. And, despite her and Fred not having formed an entirely close bond—one of which she hated to admit that she craved---she was upset with him for not saying goodbye.

 

It was completely ridiculous! Silly, even, but sometimes when it was quiet in the Gryffindor common room, and she would look up from her homework or a book she was reading, and their eyes would catch, and…..she would just _feel_ like he was feeling what she was feeling. That their bond ran deeper than it logically should. That they had some sort of connection.

 

She honestly blamed that DA meeting when they were practicing casting the Patronus charm. His being that silly little beautiful bird that she adored just did something to her. Turned her brain to mush; made her heart beat a little faster every time she thought about it. Ridiculous, but she was in love.

 

So for four weeks after they left the school, at the most random of times, Hermione Granger would breakdown and cry. The first time it happened in front of her parents, Hermione was certain they were making plans for her to see another psychiatrist. Because if there was something off about logically explaining away the death of Old Yeller, there was definitely something wrong with hysterically sobbing over a whoopee cushion her father had bought to prank her and her mother.

 

That happened in week two, at a point when she really thought she was getting over them leaving without Fred saying goodbye. She was highly logical! They were barely friends! Acquaintances for the most part, really! All because he was the prankster and she was the school’s uptight, know-it-all.

 

But she knew that wasn’t all of what either of them were. If it was, yes, any relationship that they could have would be doomed, but there was something more to both of them. Traits which Hermione was sure that would complement each other quite nicely. But she was only sixteen, and even she wondered if her feelings for Fred were running a little too deep for her maturity level—advanced or not!

 

And then there was, of course, the whole matter of if he felt the same way. Sure those glances they shared seemed intimate to her, but what if they were just regular glances to him? What if all he saw when he looked at her was his little brother’s annoying, straight-laced friend? Wouldn’t he flirt or something if her felt the same way? He flirted with every other bird in the school---why not her if he held the same feelings?

 

Those questions just made her cry harder, so Hermione tried her hardest to push them away during her recent crying lags. By week three they were slowing down. And by week four they had all but stopped. She had one last good cry the Thursday of week four, and then all her tears seemed to dry up again.

 

Her parents were relieved. Hermione seemed back to normal, and they didn’t feel as if they were walking on eggshells around her anymore. All was right in the world for them. And for Hermione, too. For on the Friday of the fourth week, Hermione got an owl from Fred. Really, it was from Fred _and_ George. They were sending out invites for the grand opening of their shop. But with the way her name and address were written across the envelope in Fred’s famous scrawl, it _felt_ like something more. Something just from Fred to her. Something that meant that maybe, just maybe, he loved her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter and it wasn't too rant-y! It really made me wish I had written something with Fred's POV about his feelings for Hermione while they were still in Hogwarts. If you want something like that, let me know and I will try to write up a one-shot like that after I am done with this story! :) 
> 
> Follows, kudos, and reviews sustain me! Keep them coming please! And if there is a certain, upcoming chapter you are excited for let me know! :)


	8. He Woke Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione waits for Fred to wake up after the Final Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my faithful readers! I have been very busy with my last Praxis exam, and then I sorta lost motivation. But I have been reading some newer Fremione fics on AO3, and have become inspired again! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please review as it lets me know how you are liking the story, what you want to see, and keeps me motivated! Happy reading!

**Chapter 8: He Woke Up**

           

When Hermione saw the wall crashing down onto Fred she thought he was dead for sure. No one survives a gigantic stone wall falling on top of them. Especially people who others had sworn they saw hit with an Unforgivable beforehand.

           

_He pushed me out of the way._ The wall was meant to fall on her. She saw the curse fly by her head, heard the cracking of the foundation, and even braced herself for the impact when she realized she couldn’t get out of the way in time.

         

After years of chasing Harry and Ron around in every instance of trouble, it was going to be a wall that took Hermione Granger’s life. Not Voldemort, not a pureblood Death Eater, but a _bloody wall!_ But then she felt a shove, felt the impact of her shoulder against the hard ground, and then turned in enough time to see Fred Weasley swallowed up by the tumbling debris.

           

Surely he must be dead. But that didn’t stop her from racing toward the mountain of ruble and joining George and Percy in their efforts to free Fred. Or whatever was left of him. She remembered her heart’s attempt to break out of her chest. The pain so excruciating, she almost gave up on digging multiple times. But it was Fred under those stones.

           

Fred. The only person who could make her laugh at herself. The one who made her knees weak whenever he smiled at her. The one who just saved her life. The one she had been in love with since her fifth year. _Fred._

           

So she dug until her hands were raw and bleeding. Dug until she heard George shout in victory, “He’s here! Someone help me! He’s here!” And, so with continued efforts in digging around George’s section of the ruble, they were able to pull a bloodied Fred from the wreckage. And not a dead, bloodied Fred, but an alive and bloodied Fred!

           

Sobs seemed to wrack both her and George’s bodies at the same time as relief rushed through them. When George heard her sobs, she vaguely saw him look at her strangely, and then, perhaps, with a slight look of realization. But she didn’t take the time to analyze those looks as tears welled in her eyes, blurring her vision. Only to clear when she heard shouts to get Fred to the Hospital Wing immediately.

           

The battle resumed soon after, and thoughts of Fred had to be pushed aside. And then….they were victorious. Voldemort was dead. And while Hermione wanted nothing more than to celebrate with Harry and Ron, her body pulled her towards the Hospital Wing. Towards Fred. Only to find that he was gone. Moved to St. Mungo’s to be healed further due to not awakening after Madame Pomfrey’s multiple attempts.

           

And so, after checking with Harry, Hermione followed Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s to check on Fred. Hoping against hope that by the time they got there, the healers would have found some way to revive him.

           

The healers had yet to be successful when they arrived. And ten hours later, the head healer deemed that Fred was going to be alright, but his mind needed to heal itself before he awakened. It was only a matter of time; how long of time was anyone’s guess.

           

After the first twenty-four hours had passed, most everyone had left to eat and rest at the Burrow. All except George and Hermione. George’s resistance to leave was expected, and Mrs. Weasley graciously told him that she would send food, and that he should send word immediately if there were any changes.

           

Hermione’s resistance, however, was met with looks of surprise for the most part. Only George and Ginny seemed to accept her decision at face value; Ginny with a knowing smirk, and George with a slightly smug, but tired grin. And too tired to argue, the rest of the Weasley’s and Harry made their way out of the room.

           

Hermione didn’t remember falling asleep, but after the long Final Battle, and then another twenty-four hours of worrying about Fred, Hermione’s body gave in to the slumber. A sleep that was so satisfying and only really achieved because for once in over a year, Hermione felt safe. Safe in the knowledge that she could finally live without fear of being a muggle-born. And safe in the reassurance that many of those she loved has survived the war.

           

When she awoke, she saw that she was gripping Fred’s right hand, and George had crawled into the left side of his twin’s bed. She smiled at the sight for a few moments, and then looked at her hand grasping tightly to Fred’s. She knew she should let go. Knew that this was not her place. He didn’t love her. Not the way she loved him. And even with the knowledge that he risked his life for her’s, Hermione was still very much reluctant to the idea that Fred could ever see her as more than one of his little brother’s best friends.  

           

This realization is what had Hermione begin to pull her hand away from his. She was almost free when she heard George’s tired, but firm voice say, “Don’t.”

           

Surprised, she looked up to see George’s determined gaze on her face. She must have looked confused, or at the very least very shocked, for George continued to speak, “He’ll like you being here, holding his hand, when he wakes up.” His gaze moved to his twin’s face, “I think he even knows it now. That you’re here. Might be even helping him heal.”

           

She wanted to say something. A _nything._ Question his words. Question his thoughts about Fred. But the moment George saw Hermione reclaim Fred’s hand, he closed his eyes again in hopes to get a few more hours of sleep. Hermione thought of doing the same, and even rested her head against Fred’s bed, but her thoughts about George’s words, and Fred’s heroic actions, kept swimming through her mind, refusing to let her drift-off.

           

The next twenty-four hours were much the same. Sometimes she would catch an hour or so of sleep, but then healers would come into the room, or George would wake up and want to chat, or the Weasley’s and other visitors would stop by to check-in on Fred. Mostly, she just sat in silence with George, both looking at Fred, trying to will him with their gazes to wake up.

           

The last twenty-four hours were the most difficult because, despite what the healers were saying about Fred’s progress, Hermione was losing hope. And she could sense that everybody else was as well. Not so much that they would ever give up on him, but enough to make the atmosphere feel heavier and much gloomier. The thrill of the victory in the Final Battle was lessening, as they let fear seep in that Fred could take a turn for the worst. That he could join the ranks of those that had fallen in battle.

           

Hermione refused to leave, though. She would have to, in time, she knew, but for now she needed to be by Fred’s side. Needed to see with her own eyes that he was still breathing. And when she glanced up at George, she knew that he felt the same. They would stay. Fred needed them. _They_ needed Fred.

           

Her body gave out on her again around hour seventy. It needed sleep, and Hermione was certain she was going to start having hallucinations soon if she didn’t get a proper night’s sleep soon. Perhaps in an actual bed. People were starting to leave the beds surrounding Fred’s at St. Mungo’s. She was tempted to take one of the free ones, but the thought of leaving Fred’s side was too much, so she just rested her head in her propped up left hand, and let herself be taken into darkness.

           

George’s voice roused her slightly into consciousness, “Take a picture Gred. It’ll last longer.” For a moment, she thought she must be dreaming, or finally hallucinating due to the lack of sleep, because George couldn’t actually be talking to Fred. Fred was still unconscious. He would have woken her up if Fred had wakened, right?

           

But then, Fred’s voice, a voice that was too scratchy with unused to have been a hallucination, replied, “I might just have to do that sometime, Forge.”

           

And before Hermione could stop herself, her eyes shot open, and there lay Fred, smiling at her. Three days after the Final Battle; after having pushed her out of the way of a falling wall, Fred Weasley was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this longer because you all have been waiting so patiently! I hope you enjoyed it, and that I didn’t rant on too much! I really loved exploring Hermione’s side of this event, as we got to explore a little of it from Fred’s POV in the first two chapters.   
> Please remember to review! I also love kudos if you haven't left any yet! :)


	9. Let Fred Kiss Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is pleasantly surprised at Fred's seemingly unending patience. I mean, two months is an awfully long time to be dating someone without so much as a peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, guys! Sorry it's been awhile. I've started a new GOT/Gendrya fic and I've also been super busy! But I feel like you guys deserved an update before I post the second chapter of my new fic! 
> 
> Please review and leave kudos! Happy Reading!

**Chapter 9: Let Fred Kiss Her**

 

 Hermione figured Fred must be the most patient bloke she had ever dated. He definitely did not get it from the Weasley side of the family. For if there was anything Hermione knew about the majority of the Weasley’s is that they did not have a patient bone in their bodies. Except Mrs. Weasley and, shockingly, as Hermione was coming to find, Fred Weasley.

           

It’s not that Hermione didn’t want to kiss Fred. She did! If there was anything she fantasized about more during her earlier teen years of fancying him, she could not recall. There was definitely a very detailed library fantasy she had about him that still made her blush if she thought about it too long. A fantasy that definitely gave a new definition to the library’s “Restricted Section.”

           

So, no, wanting to kiss Fred was not the problem. And liking him on top of that was also not the problem. Two months of dating had definitely secured in her the absolute resolution that Fred Weasley was the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. He was silly and reckless for sure. He could make a joke out of almost anything. And while this frustrated her at times, for she was always the first to become serious in any situation, there was so much more to Fred than that. He was also kind and considerate. He knew when she needed him to be serious, but also when she could really use a laugh. He didn’t have to constantly be loud; he could be quiet and thoughtful. He was also incredibly intelligent. She could talk to him about anything from creature’s rights to curse breaking, and he could hold his own in the conversation.

     

These were all things she had caught on to for the most part over the years. But actually dating him, instead of just being his little brother’s friend, had taken this understanding to a whole new level. Because these actions and traits were focused directly on her.

          

 Regardless, the trait of patience still threw her off guard. Whenever they would end a date, he would walk her to her door, say goodnight, give her a warm hug, and then apparate away with a smile. That’s not to say he didn’t attempt a kiss after their first date. They got to her door, they were laughing, and Hermione didn’t remember the last time she felt so happy. She remembers them quieting, her smiling softly up at him, him leaning down, and then…..she pulled away. Stepped back towards her door with a forced laugh and a, “I had a really lovely time tonight, Fred. See you tomorrow?”

           

She vaguely remembers him smiling back at her, nodding, and then replying with, “I did, too. Yes, see you tomorrow.” And with that he apparated away, and she moved quickly inside the door.

           

Hermione wanted to cry when she went to bed that night. All she could think of was how now guy would ever want to date a girl who rejected their kiss after such a lovely date! It was like she was giving him a sign that, despite what her words told him, that she did _not_ have a great time and she was _not_ interested in dating him. With those thoughts, Hermione let a few tears slip down her face, and slept restlessly the rest of the night.

           

If Hermione had known that Fred was not to be deterred from dating her that easily, she would have slept much better that night. For just the next morning, she got an owl from Fred with a delivery of chocolates (non-pranked), a solitary white tulip, and a note.

 

 

_Hermione,_

 

_I couldn’t wait until I saw you today to send you these. I’m hoping that this will make up for not asking you immediately last night for another date._

_Maybe Friday after work? Let me know when you see me today._

 

_Love,_

_Fred_

           

The fact that he wanted to beg _her_ forgiveness when she turned away from a kiss they both wanted was baffling to Hermione. But he was still eager to continue seeing her, so she let her worries about the rejected kiss fade to the back of her mind. And when they continued to go on dates, at least once a week, and he never tried to kiss her again, Hermione was torn between relief and annoyance, but mostly she felt safe. Safe in the knowledge that Fred seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move. For her to be ready to take their relationship to that level.

           

Because maybe he knew why she was so hesitant to take that step. Dating was one thing. Even serious dating. But the moment that things turned physically intimate is where Hermione knew their relationship was turning more….permanent. And permanency had a way of leading to comfort and security. And security had a way of fooling someone into thinking that they couldn’t get hurt. And then they got hurt.

           

Hurt was something Hermione had become all too familiar with in the past few years. The loss of Sirius, then erasing her parent’s memories which effectively erased her from their minds forever, then the many deaths that accompanied the war. Hermione was sick of losing people. But more importantly, she was sick of the hurt that came along with that loss. So some part of her, the more irrational part of her that she was certain was connected to one of her weaker heartstrings, figured that if she didn’t kiss Fred it wouldn’t hurt so much if she lost him.

           

And while he seemed to determine to prove to her that he wasn’t going anywhere. Death had a funny way of surprising its happy and unsuspecting victims. Proof of that was in the near death that had already tried to take Fred from this world already. So that irrational part of Hermione prevailed, and she continued to let Fred end dates with a hug with no signs that she ever wanted to take things further. And he seemed….okay with all of it. Perfectly, patiently _okay_.

           

That’s where the annoyance kicked in. She knew that if he tried to kiss her again before she was ready she would be forced to turn away again—ultimately furthering her guilt. But she couldn’t help feel a little unwanted at times when he wouldn’t even make the attempt. Fred was smart; too smart. He knew that his kiss would be rejected so he didn’t even make the attempt. And she was grateful. Really. It was just the entirety of the situation which angered her. Caused almost completely by her insecurities and emotional damage caused by that blasted war.

           

This is what Hermione finally decided to blame this entire situation on the night of the weekly date; the war. It was the war’s fault she was the way she was. She never had any problem kissing boys she liked before the war. After the Yule Ball, Hermione kissed Viktor plenty of times! Well…four times to be exact…and they weren’t exactly the most amazing of kisses…but that was beside the point! This war had bloody ruined her outlook on kissing, and soon it would ruin her budding romance with Fred. She could _feel_ it.

           

“So, I thought we would go into muggle London today. You said there was that ice rink you and your parents used to go to?” Fred’s words drew Hermione from her bitter thoughts.

           

“Hmmm? I mean, yes! That sounds wonderful. I’ll apparate us there once we get into muggle London.” Her smile was genuine, if not a little forced due to her reeling from her previously angered thought process.

           

Fred seemed to notice, but didn’t question it as she side-apparated them to their destination. Nor did he seem to dwell on it as they rented their skates, and she dragged him along the ice, skating backwards at times to pull his tense body across the frozen rink. And the constant laughter and Fred’s incapability to stay standing for more than a few minutes at a time led Hermione to forget her bad mood as well. She was happy. Fred made her so _happy_. And happiness was the best thing in the world Hermione had ever been. Top of her class at Hogwarts had never felt this amazing.

           

This made her stare at him when she should have been untying her skates to return them once their two hours were up. He was happily doing so; ready to get the pizza she promised at a pub down the lane. But mid-unknotting, Hermione was just enraptured in everything that Fred was. And so she continued to stare until the feel of her gaze became obvious enough for him to look up from the shoes he was now pulling on, “What is it, Hermione? You look…. Well, I don’t know. You look kinda amazed. Surprised I was able to get those blasted skates off my feet?”

           

His wink took her a bit out of her reverie, but only enough for her to be absolutely confident in her next words to him, “Kiss me.”

           

The coy expression that was just covering his face turned rapidly to surprise. But that, too, only lasted for a moment as a soft, happy smile moved across his face, “Yeah?”

           

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Please.” _Please before I lose my confidence. Before the fear takes over me again. Before I start thinking of the possibility of you leaving me._

His face moved slowly closer to her’s, and just before their lips met he whispered, “I’ll never leave you, love.”

           

After two months of waiting, Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley shared their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? They finally kissed! I didn’t think you’d appreciate it if I went about this chapter week by week. Or date by date. So, I hope you enjoyed the approach I took! Please leave reviews because they keep me motivated and happy! Thanks for reading!


	10. One Night of Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Hermione one night of laughing for her to tell Fred she loved him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been trying my hardest to update this story—and my other GOT story—weekly, but as student teaching looms closely in the distance, I’m very distracted from workshops and such, so I’m definitely running behind. SORRY! Hopefully this chapter will reap forgiveness? Happy Reading!

**Chapter 10: One Night of Laughing**

 

Hermione was a firm believer in not saying things she didn’t believe one hundred and ten percent. So when Fred told her he loved her—and then spent two weeks thereafter convincing her he wasn’t barmy—she found herself not being able to say it back. Sure, she had had a major crush on him since she was about fifteen years old, but fancying someone and then telling them those three big words? No, those were definitely two separate things.

 

And so they dated. At least once a week they would go out on these beautiful dates. For two months they would end with a simple hug; Hermione being too afraid to let their lips meet. But then once she allowed that, kissing was something that happened quite often. She was a bit ashamed to admit that she was quite obsessed with snogging Fred Weasley. It had become a bit of an addiction, really.

 

She was also quite bashful to admit that she didn’t even last four days after their first kiss before she wanted to—and consequently did—take their relationship to the “next level.” And _still_ , even with those major steps in the relationship, she refused to say the words “I love you.”

 

Hermione would be the first to admit that she is a strong and empowered woman! So she knows that she has every right to shag someone and not have it be all about love. It doesn’t even have to be with someone she is more than just _attracted_ to! But she was more than attracted to Fred. She would even admit that she more than fancied him. But “love” was a big word and she refused to say it if she wasn’t certain.

 

Fred, for his part, didn’t seem to particularly notice her lack of that four letter word. He said it all the time, and whenever he did there never seemed to be any expectation behind those words. He never paused after saying them to listen for her reply. Never raised his eyebrows to question if she would ever say those words back. He just said them, and moved on to a different task. Usually continuing to snog her or…well other equally enjoyable things. He wasn’t shy about his use of the word, though, and said it to her at least once a day.

 

Maybe saying it was easier for him. He grew up in a big, warm family that was not afraid to show affection for one another. And while Hermione grew up with two very loving parents, it was just the three of them, and their love was more shown in actions than it was in words. It wasn’t cold in anyway, they just were more _do_ instead of _say_ sort of people. Very stereotypically British.

 

So maybe that was the problem. Or even not so much the problem, but rather why Fred didn’t push it. He had known her since they were children. He knew what kind of person she was. If she wasn’t saying the words “I love you” maybe he got the idea from her actions. She was very physically affectionate. She loved snogging him and once sex came into their relationship, she quite enjoyed doing that whenever they had the opportunity as well. And Fred always made sure they had the opportunity at least a couple of times a week. There was this one time in the workshop in the back of WWW where he just….wait. She was getting off topic.

 

Shaking her head of her more sexy ruminations, Hermione focused back on the issue at hand. Three words, eight letters. I mean, really, she should be focused on Fred right now. And how he was laying half on top of her on the couch in the twins’ apartment. How he was running his lips up and down her neck; nipping the skin every so often, followed by a flick of his tongue to soothe the reddened skin.

 

“Honestly, love. I’m doing some of my best work here, and you’re thinking through all of it.” Fred’s voice was teasing, but there was definitely a concerned edge to it.

 

“No, I’m not.” With those words Fred pulled his face from her neck and raised a brow in her direction. “Really! I’m….well, I’m always sort of thinking now aren’t I? That’s not unusual!”

 

Fred smirked, “It is when my lips are on you.’

 

Hermione gave him a half-hearted glare. She knew he was right. The moment his lips were on any part of her, her mind usually ran blank. It was the best part of being physically intimate with him. Her mind turned off and suddenly she was free. It felt like flying without the fear of falling. Hermione was certain there was nothing better on this planet than snogging Fred Weasley, except for maybe that other physical things she does with Fred Weasley.

 

“I’m sorry. My mind is….elsewhere.”

 

Fred’s face morphed into complete concern now, “Is there something wrong? Bad day at work? Did Ron say something stupid, again? You know, I’ve told that arse time and time again to think before he speaks….”

 

Fred’s ranting was getting heated, so Hermione rushed to stop him, “No! No! Ron hasn’t said anything stupid to me. Well, anything that isn’t his usual shite. No, I’m just….it’s work. Like you said. A new case has gotten me distracted. I’m sorry. Forgive me?” She followed those last words with a small smirk and a kiss to his cheek which slowly trailed down to his neck, and then to his bare chest. _When had he taken off his shirt?_

 

Fred’s face before she started kissing him didn’t look entirely convinced. But he let himself be distracted. Hermione knew that when she moved her lips to anywhere that wasn’t his lips it drove him mad. Snogging could distract him, but kissing him elsewhere made him forget his name. A trick that Hermione wasn’t quite sure Fred wanted her to learn about him. Certainly not less than a year into their relationship.

 

But it was something that came with the progression of their relationship. She knew so much about him now both mentally and physically. She was certain she could even outmatch George now in her knowledge of Fred. She was pretty certain George didn’t know that Fred shivered when she licked at the skin behind his ear. Well…she _hoped_ he didn’t know that. Just like he hoped that Fred didn’t share a lot of the intimate details of their relationship with his twin.

 

She knew George knew the basics. Especially when he wouldn’t stop giving her knowing looks after their first kiss. And definitely not when he smirked at her the day after Fred and her’s first time together. And whether it was because of Fred’s natural exuberance over their physical intimacy moving forward, or because he actually told George, Hermione wasn’t sure. But she knew that he knew, and that those were things Fred couldn’t keep from his twin.

 

Fine. She knew that was one of the downfalls of dating a twin—especially a Weasley twin, but that did not mean she welcomed the idea of George knowing specifics. Like Merlin help Fred if she ever found out George knew about any part of her body hidden by clothes. Or what type of lingerie she wore for Fred. Or that she loved when he held her hands above her head during sex. Or that she was ticklish behind her right ear. Or that she cried at the end of Casablanca every time she watched it. Or that she hadn’t told him she loved him yet.

 

And….she was distracted again. Thankfully, Fred resumed his earlier activities of kissing down her neck. But now he was starting to lift her shirt. She was certain he was distracted from her distraction. It seemed obvious he was on a one-track to getting her undressed as soon as possible. But then he stopped lifting her shirt just above her waist, and…

 

Hermione started to squirm and squeal as Fred tickled her side with his fingers, “Freddddd…..st—op! What are you do—ing….stoppppp!” Her words were broken up with giggles and the occasional snort.

 

“Maybe this will teach you to think while I’m kissing you! I’m insulted, really!” His last words were undermined by his chuckles as she continued to squirm and laugh from his actions.

 

“I’m sorry! I’ll stop thinking! Ple—ase! Stop it!” Hermione’s squeals echoed throughout the apartment, but with her promise he stopped his wiggling fingers.

 

“I’m thinking maybe I shouldn’t even snog you anymore tonight. You obviously are not appreciative.” Fred’s mischievous smile following his words was enough to send Hermione into another fit of giggles.

 

“You are utterly ridiculous, Fred Weasley! I just….can’t believe you sometimes.” He wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

 

“I know, love. I’m hard to believe. To believe I’m so ridiculously handsome and charming, that is.”

 

“Yes, that is definitely hard to believe.” Hermione’s smirk made Fred break his cocky-facade and begin to chuckle. Soon they were both bowed over with laughter.

 

The time laughing seemed to go on forever. Once they were beginning to stop, one of them would make a face that would cause the laughter to continue. But soon their sides began to ache and they calmed down from their highs, and so the laughter quieted into the occasional chuckle.

 

Hermione, delirious from kissing, laughing, and everything that made up Fred Weasley, was absolutely, one hundred and ten percent certain of her words, “I love you, Fred Weasley. I really, really do.”

 

The surprised, and slightly relieved, smile that crossed Fred’s face was a look that Hermione was certain she would love to see for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you like that I alluded to sexy times? I’m going to be writing my first sorta smutty scene in chapter 12, and I’m a bit nervous! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	11. Five Weeks of Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took five weeks for Fred and Hermione to have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…..it’s been two weeks. Two very hectic weeks, sure, but I was updating my other story and TOTALLY forgot to update this one as well! So sorry my faithful readers! I hope you will take pity on my poor forgetful soul and leave reviews anyways! Happy Reading!

**Chapter 11: Five Weeks of Trying**

After three and a half months of pretty much following Hermione around like a love-sick puppy, Fred had finally managed to get Hermione to agree to go out on a date with him. Three months of convincing her his feelings were true, and two weeks of convincing her that his hasty “I love you” was also very true. And when was all said and done, it should have been fairly easy to have that first date. _Nothing_ could have been more difficult than Fred’s initial pursuit of Hermione. Or so they both had foolishly thought.

 

**Week 2—Attempts 1 and 2**

“Hermione I have the perfect idea for our first date! Ice skating!” Fred rushed Hermione as she entered the shop that Saturday afternoon.

 

“Ice skating? Really?” His eager face was enough to crack her uncertainty, “Okay….sounds great. What time will I meet you at the rink?”

 

“Ahh…no! Gentlemen pick their dates up. They do not meet their dates. Especially not for a first date, love.”

 

Hermione blushed; still reeling from the new pet name Fred was using for her since she agreed to start dating him, “If you say so. What time will you pick me up, then, Weasley?”

 

Fred’s smile was beatific, “Seven. I just have to close the shop up with Georgie first.”

 

And Fred was certain it would have been the perfect first date. If not an hour before closing the shop, a careless parent hadn’t left their five year old unattended. And then that unsupervised five year old hadn’t then accidently set-off a display of fireworks using a bit of accidental magic. One little scared cry after realizing he was alone, and poor Henry Casper (as he was later identified) set-off hundreds of fireworks across the shop.

 

Fred and George had scrambled to disarm the fireworks, but not before many of their surrounding displays went up in flames. While Henry Casper’s thoughtless parent was very remorseful, and even offered to pay for any ruined products, they were hurried away by the twins who were much more worried about the further damage the child could cause if it stayed in their shop any longer.

 

A half hour before he was due to pick her up, Fred sent an owl to Hermione with his apologies. Their date would have to, regrettably, be rescheduled for another day. He couldn’t leave George alone to clean up their mess of a shop. Hermione was understanding in her reply. _Another time, Fred. Do you guys need any help cleaning up?_

_No, love. Thanks for the offer though. I’ll send an owl tomorrow with a new plan for our date._

~*~*~*~*~

 

And so he did. Not twenty-four hours later Fred sent an owl with a new date plan. _Wednesday night? I’ll take you to dinner at that new French place in Diagon Alley. Pick you up at seven?_

Hermione was excited more by their new date plan than the previous for sure. _Absolutely! Can’t wait!_

And so three days later, Fred was leaving early from the shop—just in case another disaster decided to occur right before his date with Hermione, again—when he got a Patronus message from Ginny. The great stallion circling around him. At first, he was worried there was trouble due to the way that the message was being carried—so much like the time of the recent war—but then he remembered Ginny mentioning she needed more practice with that certain charm at dinner a few nights ago.

 

“Fred,” the glowing horse spoke to him, “I was just at the Ministry with Hermione. A new case came in that is so major she forgot all about your date tonight. She is completely frazzled and asked me to message you. She must cancel tonight. She’s really sorry.”

 

Fred’s whole body slumped as he turned back towards the shop, “Hey, Georgie! I guess I can close up with you tonight after all.”

 

**Week 2—Attempt 3**

Fred and Hermione were not discouraged. They were dedicated to going on a date, and two failed attempts was really nothing in the long run. With how busy their lives were, it was almost expected.

 

Hermione, however, did figure that maybe she should plan the date this time. Just in case Fred just had some bad luck on his side. While Hermione never really believed her friend’s silly claims, Luna had commented to her the other day that Fred seemed to have some nasty Wrackspurts floating around his head when she saw him in the shop the other week. She figures they may be befuddling his mind a bit.  And, honestly, with all the amazing things Luna has accomplished in the past few years of their acquaintance, who was Hermione to ignore her claims?

 

And so Hermione was the one to send the first owl to Fred the Tuesday morning of that second week. _My turn. How about we go to muggle London to see a movie? Say three o’clock this Sunday? We could do dinner afterwards._

 

Fred’s reply came after a quick shouted conversation across the shop with George, “You and Verity good to man the shop Sunday afternoon? Hermione wants to take me to see a mov-ay!”

 

“Sounds fine! You’ll have to let me know how that muggle contraption works!” And with George’s agreement, Fred sent off a quick owl to Hermione confirming their date. _Sunday at three. Perfect._

 

And really, it would have been a great date. Hermione looked at the newspaper and found the perfect 3:15 showing for them of a film she was certain Fred would love! But then they had bring your kid to work day at the office. A bring your kid to work day which was infested with germ-carrying children who were more than happy to slobber and sneeze and Merlin knows what else all over the office.

 

And so Hermione had to cancel on Fred again. She was sick. St. Mungo’s gave her a few potions, but said sleep was the best medicine. And so after sleeping through all of Saturday, and part of Sunday, a still very ill Hermione sent an owl to Fred. _I’m sick. Can barely move. I’ll have to cancel again. I’m so, so sorry! Forgive me?_

_There is nothing to forgive. Would you like me to bring over mum’s famous soup? Tastes like dung, but it cures everything!_

_That sounds....horrid. Please don’t. I’ll just sleep it off. I don’t want you catching anything from me either._

*~*~*~*~*

 

**Week 3—Attempts 4 and 5**

“This’ll be the week, Georgie! I’m certain of it! This week Hermione and I will finally get to go on our date! It’s foolproof! She’s all better from her cold. I feel great! And I’m scheduling the date for tonight. It’s going to work!”

 

“Sure. It might’ve. If you hadn’t just cursed yourself by saying that, dimwit!” Fred glared at his chuckling twin, but chose to ignore him in lieu of happier thoughts.

 

Hermione had just owled him back saying tonight at five would be great for dinner. They were going to keep it casual and just head to the Three Broomsticks for a bite and some drinks. Then they would just see where the evening took them. Casual. No pressure. Foolproof.

 

Until George’s curse prediction came true. Because why wouldn’t it after Fred was so naively optimistic? At three thirty Hermione sent him an owl. And before he opened it, he knew what was coming. Not the details, but definitely the cancellation. Why else would she be owling him?

 

_Fred. Don’t hate me. Ginny just came home crying. Apparently she and Harry got into another fight about marriage and kids. I just can’t leave her alone tonight. Can we reschedule for tomorrow? I swear I’ll make sure my evening is completely clear!_

_I could never hate you, love. Ginny needs you. Send her my love. And when she is feeling better, tell her she owes me!_

The next day Fred was warily hopeful for their date to succeed this time. Same plans, just a different day. He refused to even _think_ words that could curse the outcome. He was dedicated. He was determined. He was certain. This date _was_ going to happen!

 

And then, tragically, but honestly almost predictably by now, Fred had to cancel their date with Hermione this time. George was working on a new product in the backroom while he manned the shop when an explosion shook the shop. Fred ran away from a customer to find George on the floor unconscious. After yelling for Verity to clear out the last few customers and then close early, he apparated George to St. Mungo’s with haste.

 

Fred sat by George’s bedside for hours as he waited for his twin to wake. The healers were confident he was just fine, and just needed a few hours rest, but the wait was really killing Fred. He shooed away their worried family after they got the good news from the healers. _He would take care of Georgie. Go home. Go back to work. They were fine._

But as the hours continued to tick on, Fred once again had to send an owl to Hermione. _George is still unconscious. I’ve got to be here for when he wakes. Raincheck for next week?_

_Of course! I figured when I got the news that we wouldn’t be meeting up tonight. Give George my love when he wakes. And when_ **he** _is feeling better tell him he owes_ **me** _one._

~*~*~*~

**Week 4—Attempt 6**

“Ginny, do you think fate doesn’t want Fred and me to date?” Ginny looked up from her Witch Weekly at Hermione’s defeated sigh.

 

“That’s utterly ridiculous! After everything you’ve been through to get to this point, I honestly think this is just fate giving you another undeserved test. But that’s the Fates for you.”

 

Hermione wasn’t sure that she believed in fate, even with her first comment to Ginny. But _something_ had to be preventing these dates. And if it wasn’t fate than what was it? Destiny? The gods? The ghost of her bitter Grandmother Granger? That woman always had it out for her!

 

“Do you really think so? I’m just…this is the fourth week! When do we stop trying? When do we just give in and admit defeat?”

 

Ginny gave her hard look, “Never. If you care for my brother than don’t give up,” Ginny winked at her as her face lightened, “Especially if it’s your hag of a dead grandmother.”

 

_Had she said that part out loud? How embarrassing!_ Hermione’s blush gave away her thoughts to Ginny and the younger girl burst into peals of laughter, “Make the date. Keeping making the dates. One of them is bound to stick.”

 

And so Hermione tried again. _Tomorrow at seven?_

Fred’s reply was almost immediate. _Absolutely. Meet me at the shop. George and I are working on a new product I want to show you before our date._

 

Hermione and Fred were convinced that _this_ date was going to work out. She had arrived at the shop at ten to seven. Both seemed to be in good health. Both excited for the prospect of this date. Fred eagerly guided her to the backroom where the new product had just been brewed. _Rapunzel Rice Cakes._ Those who ingested this treat would have gradual hair growth. It would continue to grow and grow without stop until a counter-potion was taken. This could be taken for those who wanted to grow their hair quickly, or to curse an enemy.  

Hermione was impressed and told Fred so. But in his eagerness to continue impressing his date—and overconfidence in the untested product—he took a bite of the rice cake. And his hair grew— _rapidly_. Minor setback to be sure. But then when he took the reversal potion and all it did was make the ever-growing hair turn purple, they both knew that another date was to be cancelled.

 

**Week 5—Final Attempt**

Fred was worried. It took him all week to convince a downtrodden Hermione that the Fates _did_ want them together. They just had really, really, _really_ bad luck. But in convincing her, he had to also promise that they were not going out for their new date.

 

 So the plan was for them to have dinner at the twin’s apartment. Molly was even going to cook the meal beforehand so that a fire or burnt dinner couldn’t ruin their evening. George and Fred cleaned and de-pranked their entire apartment. Ginny took Hermione shopping for a new outfit. Even Ron pitched in to the effort by being on his best behavior around Hermione for the days prior to the date.

 

Hermione knocked on the twins’ apartment door at six o’clock. Nerves made her hands shake. She wasn’t sure if she was more nervous about the date or about the possible cancellation of another date. But the meal in her hands rattled in its containers all the same.

 

Fred opened the door with a smile. He hoped she didn’t see how nervous he was. He was hopeful, but hopeful hadn’t gotten him anywhere this past month.

 

Hermione lifted their meal towards Fred, “Hot and Ready. Your mum’s famous kidney pie. She even baked us some brownies for dessert.”

 

“Sounds delicious. Come in! Come in!” He took the food off her hands and she reached to pull off the shawl around her shoulders. Setting it down on a nearby coatrack, Hermione scanned the parts of the apartment that were visible to her.

 

“Your apartment is great. Very colorful. Very you and George.” Fred’s smile was teasing, but proud. He and George had worked very hard to make their apartment clean and safe for her, but that didn’t mean that they took away their personality from the place. He was incredibly pleased that she liked it.

 

“Thank you! Ready to eat?” With her nod they made their way into the kitchen that doubled as a dining room. Fred had taken the risk and set up flowers and candles at the table. He figured romance couldn’t die due to a slight risk of his apartment catching on fire.

 

Hermione smiled at the romantic setting, “The flowers are beautiful.”

 

“They’re yours. Please take them with you when you leave later. I put a stasis charm on them. Should last a few weeks.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

After that conversation flowed. They laughed at Fred’s tales of the shop. Discussed issues that Hermione was facing at the Ministry. Reminisced about their days at Hogwarts. And with that, Fred and Hermione successfully had their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Was it corny? I hope not! I made sure it was extra-long due to the two week wait you guys had to go through due to my forgetfulness! My apologies, again! I really hope to finish this story before the school year starts—and therefore my student teaching starts—because after that I do not know how busy my schedule is going to be! Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review and leave kudos!


	12. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days after their first kiss, Hermione and Fred take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to update this story! I’ve been focused on my Gendrya fic. Thanks for sticking around! I really appreciate all the reviews and kudos! This chapter is why the fic is rated as it is. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 12: The Next Level**

Neither of them went into their second date thinking about sex. Well…that’s a lie. Sultry thoughts were definitely crossing both of their minds. However, neither planned on actually _acting_ on said thoughts. It was too soon. They had just had their first kiss four days ago. The war was over; they had time. Years and years of time. Taking their relationship slow was a luxury they could now fully enjoy.

 

So when their date ended at Hermione’s apartment, the plan was just to end the night with some tea and biscuits. Hermione and Fred were dressed up due to the fancy French restaurant they just left. They both hadn’t seen each other in such clothes since Bill and Fleur’s wedding, and it wasn’t doing their libidos any good.

 

Entering the apartment, Fred slipped off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. He then helped Hermione slip off her shawl; taking more time than necessary to slip the fabric down her shoulders as a he let his fingers run down her bare arms. The dress she was wearing was a deep navy with straps that were barely there. More than once during their date, a strap would slip off her shoulders, and Hermione would push it back up quickly, not noticing Fred’s enraptured gaze following her every movement.

 

As they both slipped off their shoes, Hermione moved into the kitchen to start the kettle. Once started, she joined Fred back in her living room. His body was stretched out and relaxed, his biceps straining against the fabric of his shirt. That’s where Hermione’s head had been all night; watching Fred’s Quidditch-enhanced body push against the fabric of his fitted clothing. Hermione had never loved Quidditch as much as she did once she started dating Fred Weasley.

 

Her heart started racing when he looked up and grinned as she sat down next to him on the couch. Their legs brushing as she settled in close to his side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Fred brushed his fingers softly against the thin strap of her dress, pushing his fingers over it a couple of times before slipping his fingers under. Hermione shivered as Fred moved the thin strap down her shoulder, rubbing his thumb against the exposed skin as he went.

 

Their eyes met, and they both saw the dilated pupils of their date. With Hermione’s left shoulder now completely bare, Fred leaned forwards to run his lips down her neck and across the bare shoulder, nipping at her collarbone as his lips descended. Hermione let out a surprised moan at the sudden nip. In the four days since their first kiss, their lips had only wandered away from each other’s lips when they kissed each other’s cheeks in greeting. This was something new. Something exciting. Something that made their brains go foggy.

 

Fred felt his groin tighten as Hermione moaned. Learning her body, where she liked to be kissed and touched, had always been a fantasy of Fred’s; actually living it was a heady experience. When she moved her hand up to grip his arm as his lips lingered on her shoulder, Fred let out his own moan when her nails dug into his bicep.

 

Hermione’s stomach was tightening with the most pleasurable of knots. Fred’s lips vibrating with his moan against her shoulder made her squirm and squeeze her legs together tightly. Being turned-on around Fred was nothing new. Actually being in the position to do something about it with him definitely was, though, and Hermione wasn’t certain she didn’t actually want to take advantage of the situation.

 

As Fred moved his lips back up towards her lips, their tongues met in a ferocious battle for dominance. They both were never ones to back down, and this kiss they were sharing was full proof of that. When Hermione pulled away slightly and bit Fred’s lower lip, she knew she had won the battle when she was rewarded with his loud groan. Her victory only lasted a few seconds before Fred had lowered her back onto the couch, his body hovering heavily over her’s.

 

Hermione widened her legs to accommodate Fred’s weight, and their lower halves met with a delicious pressure that made both of them let out quiet moans. Hermione scrambled to push Fred slightly off of her as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and then pulled the undershirt quickly over his head; their lips meeting again as soon as his chest was bare. Hermione gave Fred access to her neck again as she ran her hand up and down his exposed back; feeling the muscles tense and ripple as she moved her fingers over them.

 

“Mione…can I…?” Fred nodded towards her dress, and she froze at the thoughts of where this could lead.  She had never taken her clothes off in front of a man before. This was unchartered territory, and Hermione wasn’t certain where to go from this moment.

 

At her tensed body, Fred carefully stilled his body as well. He didn’t want to scare her, or even worse, pressure her into doing something she wasn’t ready for, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, love.”

 

Those words and the pure sincerity in Fred’s eyes was enough for Hermione. So she lifted herself up and pulled the zipper down as far she could down the back of her dress, “Can you help me?” She asked when she could no longer pull the zipper down farther. His eager nod made her giggle, but his warm hand grazing her bared back as he moved the zipper down the rest of the way made her moan.

 

He moved off of her completely so she could stand, and Fred watched with his mouth slightly agape as she let the dress fall slowly down her body. Fred swallowed hard as she stood in front of him nervously in her simple, blue underwear. Simple, but the silky pieces of cloth made Fred’s hands shake, “You’re….magnificent.” It was a new thrill for Fred to see that Hermione’s blush that started on her cheeks moved down her chest.

 

He reached for her, but she shook her head with a slight smirk and nodded towards his pants, “Fair is fair.” And Fred tried his best not to stumble as he rose to his feet and moved his shaking hands to undo his belt. Hermione patiently waited, glad she wasn’t the only one nervous about being almost naked in front of each other.

 

Hermione bit her lip as she watched Fred stand in front of her in only his boxers. She could see his length straining against the thin fabric, and in a bold move, she took a step towards him and reached out her hand to touch him through the fabric. Fred’s answering moan sounded like he was in pain, so Hermione flinched back her hand in shock.

 

Fred’s eyes, which he hadn’t realized he closed, flew open at her movement, “Why’d you stop?”

 

Wide-eyed, mouth ajar, “I…you sounded in pain.”

 

Fred was always surprised at Hermione’s innocence, “No, love. I’m not in pain. Well…not really. Touch me. _Please_.”

 

Hermione’s hand hesitantly moved out again to graze his member through his boxers, “Like this?” she questioned as she pushed her hand closer, feeling him twitch at the increased pressure.

 

“Merlin, yes.” Fred’s eyes closed again, but as Hermione increased the pressure and curled her fingers around him slightly, he was brought back to the moment. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled it back from him slightly. He rushed to explain when her face showed her hurt confusion, “If you keep doing that I’m going to explode.”

 

Hermione tilted her head with a slight smile, “Don’t you want to?”

 

Fred groaned, “Gods, yes! But….if we want to take this further tonight, I want to hold on.”

 

“Further?” Hermione swallowed. _Did she want to go further? Was she ready?_ Hermione looked up at Fred’s waiting face, “Yes. Okay.”

 

Fred’s smile was ecstatic, but he still had to question, “Are you sure? We don’t have to if you’re not ready. I’ll wait as long as you want.”

 

Hermione knew that. But she also knew herself. She had loved Fred since she was an awkward teenager; and wanted him for almost as long. This was the easiest choice she ever had to make, “Yes. I’m sure. I’m ready if you are.”

 

Fred’s mouth opened to reply as he tugged her nearer to him, but just then the kettle erupted with a loud screech. They both laughed, “At least it happened before we took this further.”

 

Hermione rushed out of the living room, turned off the stove, and put the kettle on a backburner. The tea could wait.

 

Hermione just as quickly went back to Fred and grabbed his hand, “My bedroom is up the hall.” She smirked as she dragged him backwards through the hall, pushing herself onto her toes so their lips would meet as they went. They blindly made their way into her bedroom, Fred kicking the door shut once they made it through the doorway.

 

He lifted his lips from her’s as he let his eyes scan her room for the first time. It was a comfortable room with big windows and a chair by them which looked perfect for reading. Perfect for Hermione. But what interested him most at this moment was the big bed a few feet away.

 

He reached down and curled his arm around Hermione’s arse as he lifted her and walked the few feet to place her gently back on the bed. His body followed her’s quickly as he let his hands and lips explore her body. Down her chest and across her belly. Fred made sure he took his time to learn every inch of her skin with his lips and tongue. Hermione writhed beneath his lips, but he kept a steady hand on her hip to still her, “Patience, love.”

 

Her answer was simply to stubbornly sit up. Shocked at the sudden movement, Fred’s eyes widened when he saw her quickly divest herself of her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts to him. He didn’t take his time as his lips wrapped itself around one of her nipples while his hand squeezed the other breast. Patience was a virtue that neither of them apparently had.

 

“Fred….” Hermione whimpered as she reached down to tug at his boxers, “I need…”

 

Fred pulled back from his attentions to her breasts, “Yes…okay…I need my wand.”

 

“Your….wand? Is that a euphemism or something?”

 

Fred chuckled, “No, love. Contraceptive spell, yes? Don’t want little Granger-Weasley’s running around just yet, right?”

 

Hermione blushed, “Right. Go get your wand. Quickly.” She said the last part as she quirked her eyebrow and moved seductively further onto the bed.

 

When Fred ran back into the room with his wand, it was to find a now completely naked Hermione waiting for him. Her silky underwear lay abandoned on the floor by her bra. Fred ran his tongue across his lips as he placed his wand against her belly and muttered the spell. Once finished he tossed it haphazardly across the room as he tugged his boxers down his legs and kicked them to join her discarded underwear.

 

He crawled on top of his sprawled out witch, “You ready?” Fred asked as he ran his fingers down her body and found her soaking wet. _Yes, her body was ready for him. But was she?_

“Absolutely.” She moaned as his fingers grazed her opening, “Please. Now, Fred.” That was all the encouragement he needed as he pushed himself into her welcoming body.

 

Fred groaned as he slid deeper into her. Hermione’s answering moan was what prompted him to begin moving. Slowly, at first, Fred gave tiny thrusts. But as Hermione scratched her nails down his back and whimpered, “ _More_.” Fred’s speed quickened.

 

It didn’t take him long to reach his peak, and he knew he was going to release soon. Fred quickly reached between their bodies, and circled the sensitive nub near Hermione’s entrance, hoping for her to reach her climax before him.

 

Hermione’s back arched, and she bit into his shoulder as she cried out with her release. The tightening of her muscles was enough to send Fred over the edge as he joined her shout of pleasure with one of his own.

 

As Fred separated himself from Hermione with a gentle kiss to her cheek, Fred pulled Hermione with him and cuddled her into his side as they both drifted off into a sated sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face in embarrassment* So…that was my first try at smut. Was it horrible? Cliché? I hope you enjoyed the attempt at the very least. Please review and leave kudos! It keeps me motivated!


End file.
